Blesse moi si tu veux, mais guérit moi aussi
by D.Kid
Summary: Hope aime Lightning mais ce n'est absolument pas réciproque. Fang essaye alors d'ouvrir les yeux à Light, mais de quelle manière ? FLIGHT ! Tout mignon, Shojo-ai !


Yooo Mina, cette fanfic est de moi pour les Fans de Flight, c'est ma première soyez sympa éè ! Bien sur les persos ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas ( Zut j aurais bien aimée xD ) Sinon Bonne lecture, a vos coms... Et a votre bave 8D

_« Blesse moi si tu veux, mais guérit moi aussi »_

C'est toujours comme ça, ça restera toujours comme ça. Pourtant Hope n'avait céssé de tentez en vain sa chance. Il l'avait toujours approché, elle, demoiselle de cocoon à la chevelure somptueusement rose et aux yeux d'un bleu chavirant mais, malgré le nombre de regards timides échangés, de sous entendus élucidés et de gestes inappropriés, jamais elle n'avait fait attention à lui. A ses yeux, il était un confident, un ami, son protégé... un enfant. Elle n'avait d'yeux pour personne. Lightning s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche au détour de l'orée de la forêt. Cette fois ci, Hope n'avait pas tenu le choc de se faire rejeter devant aussi bien les hommes que les demoiselles présents. Il s'était mis à l'écart du l'édit groupe qui lui même s'était un peu éparpillé sous le choc. Vanille avait disparut avec Sazh afin de ramener de quoi manger, tandis que Snow avait dit « avoir du temps a passer seul ». Fang avait plutôt opté pour aller voir le petit qui semblait plus que dépressif. Elle s'assit en façe de lui lui demandant des explications.

-Hope, que c'est il passé exactement ?

-Je-je, je n'ai pas compris, je ne comprend plus rien. Je-je crois que-que je me suis fait rejeté. J'ai-j'ai toujours aimé Lightning mais-mais elle me considère surement comme un gosse immature.

Ses sanglots accentuaient son hésitation à parler et à articuler, un homme qui pleure, ce n'est pas absolument beau à voir, et forcément à entendre. Pourtant, la pulsienne ne disait absolument rien, elle le regardait, en fixant ses yeux, en essayant d'y voir apparaître quelque chose, un sentiment qui lui était familier, elle essayait de le trouver chez se garçon afin de pouvoir avoir une raison de faire culpabilisez le soldat. Après de courtes minutes de silence, le garçon releva la tête, noyant son regard dans celui de la demoiselle a la peau bronzé. Et là, Fang fut révoltée, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, son expression ne changea point, pourtant, intérieurement, elle se dégoutait elle même de savoir qu'un autre avait été rejeté et qu'elle pouvait avoir l'infime chance d'occuper la place précieuse tant voulu. Parce que oui, l'aventurière crevait d'amour pour la soldat. Qui est plus, jamais elle ne lui avait dit quelque à ce sujet, pourtant, les taquineries constantes et les phrases trop méchantes étaient la pour cacher le profond sentiment naissant. Au fur et à mesure, il s'est attisé et est devenu une flamme libertine. Fang se haïssait, mais elle aimait Lightning et elle savait que sans cette frimousse rose et cette attitude si froide, il y aurait surement un grand vide, un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine, la ou résidait son cœur et ses sentiments. Mais si elle se trouvait aussi à se prendre un râteau comme le jeune Hope, ce serait pire. Fang se leva instantanément et presque brusquement, arrachant un sursaut au plus jeune et se dirigea avec une vitesse effarante vers la jeune soldat, tranquillement assise sur son herbe, rappelons le. Elle s'arrêta a deux pas, posant sa main sur sa taille puis lança des éclairs, c'est bien le cas de le dire, à Light.

-Que me veux tu Fang ?

-Rien Chérie, comme d'habitude.

-Arrête de m'appelez comme ça.

-Tu n'a pas été très clémente Light.

-De quoi tu parle ?

Fang lâcha un soupir exaspéré et bref.

-De Hope. Tu aurais pu lui expliquer moins... brutalement que tu ne l'aimais pas.

-Hope est un ami, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Écoute Light, franchement, j ai regardé dans les yeux de ce gosse et j'ai clairement écrit dedans « Suicide Immédiat » alors fait un truc va lui parler.

Ciel qu'elle se haïssait d'avoir dit un truc comme ça, ça faisait mal, très mal. Tais toi Fang, la ferme !

Lightning releva la tête d'abords, croisant son regard venimeux, puis à son tour se leva complètement.

-Arrête Fang, tu ne comprend donc rien.

-C'est TOI qui est aveugle ! Hurla Fang au bord de la crise ! Tu ne vois donc rien ? Tu es aveuglé ? Par quoi ? Par toi même ! Tu ne pense surement qu'a ton petit ètre, pense aux autres, et à leurs douleurs ! Réfléchit !

Et le coup de poing partit tout seul, comme une flèche, il s'écrasa sur le visage de Fang, la faisant reculer de deux trois pas. Lightning avait les sourcils froncés, elle releva la tête fixant la pulsienne, elle n'était pas du tout d'accord, ça se lisait. Elle essuya le sang sur son vêtement et tourna le dos en lâchant une seule simple phrase.

-C'est toi qui est aveugle Fang.

Fang baissa les yeux, portant une main à sa lèvre fendu, elle tiqua dessus.

-Et merde ! Chérie tu es trop susceptible.

La soirée débuta presque aussitôt après leur dispute. Le climat était tendu, Lightning mangeait dans son coin évitant tout les autres, Vanille se rapprocha de Fang en voyant sa lèvre fendu.

-Fang ! Que t'es t-il arrivé ?

-Je me suis fendu la lèvre.

-J'avais remarqué ! Mais comment ?

La pulsienne ne voulait pas attirer encore les regards sur sa camarade, elle désigna un coin assez paumé.

-Je m'amusais avec deux ou trois monstres pas sympa. Ne t'inquiète pas Vanille.

Le repas se suivit en silence infernal, au rythme des bouchées échangées et des regards lancés, Fang sentit la pression lui monter dessus. Elle se leva à la fin du repas, décrétant qu'elle avait un bain à prendre. Son chemin se fit lent et sans espoir vers le petit lac, arrivé devant elle s'assit sur la berge et contempla la surface lisse et reflétant. Elle n'entendit même pas les bruits de pas derrière elle.

-Si tu ne te baigne pas, j'aimerais que tu partes, car j'ai besoin de prendre un bain moi.

La brune sursauta et se tourna vers le soldat, toujours aussi impassible. Elle se contenta de répondre en souriant.

-Dis moi ce que tu lis dans mes yeux, maintenant.

-Un « non » significatif.

Et Light poussa brusquement Fang dans l'eau, toute habillée. Lorsque la fille à la lance regagna la surface, elle dévisagea Lightning encore sur la terme ferme, elle se hissa alors or de l'eau et jeta à son tour malgré les protestations sa coéquipière dans le lac. Lightning en ressortit aussi trempé, elle s'assit sur la pierre en jurant contre Fang. La pulsienne se mit juste à califourchon sur la femme en façe d'elle, ce qui lui arracha un rougissement bref.

-Dis moi Lightning... Que lis tu dans mes yeux ?

-Rien Fang. Arrête tes questions absurdes. Et sort sur moi.

-Lightning.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde moi !

Le soldat eut la mauvaise idée de regarder dans les yeux la pulsienne. Elles resterent ainsi cinq secondes, puis juste après, dans une douceur phénoménale Fang se pencha en avant, sous la surprise Light respira plus fort, leurs airs se mélanga, leurs souffles ne devinrent qu'un, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser était doux, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux au monde, comme une tendre caresse d'une plume. Et Light le sentit, elle sentit son acte de violence sur la brune. Elle sentait le goût du sang, aussi mince soit il, elle sentait aussi la fine entaille. Elle sentait tout... Mais n'osait pas repousser aussi violemment soit il son amie. Le baiser se rompit, a contre coeur pour Fang, a joie envahissante pour Lightning. Pourtant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, elle avait mal, en vérité, ce n'était pas de la joie qui l'emplissait mais une tristesse profonde. Fang n'attendit en rien, elle voulait encore Light et maintenant, elle entama un deuxième baiser, plus sauvage, plus brutal, moins doux, et de moins en moins chaste. Le dos du soldat trouva rapidement le sol, tandis que leurs langues se mêlaient à une bataille sans précédent sur qui gagneraient, mais apparemment, seul la respiration et le manque d'oxygène était roi ici. Une fois le second baiser plus intense terminée, Fang se pencha haletant légèrement vers l'oreille de la jeune femme et la lécha doucement, puis voracement, Lightning rougit, un peu trop d'ailleurs, pourtant, elle se pencha afin de faire de même à la jeune pulsienne au niveau du cou. Fang se releva et fixa la jeune totalement désarmée et un peu perdu.

-Que lis tu dans mes yeux Lightning ?

-Que tu m'aime. Et je l'ai toujours su, mais, je ne t'ai jamais aimé Fang.

Fang eu comme un choc, elle se sentit plutôt vide, ha oui, comme une carcasse morte, soudain, Light se releva léchant du bout de la lange juste la blessure causée par son coup de poing. Ce qui arracha un gémissement plaintif suivit d'une rougeur à la jeune Fang. Elle regarda un peu étonnée Lightning.

-Du moins... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

FIIIIIN

Reviews mes amis :D ! Si vous en voulez d autre !


End file.
